The King
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Tasuku and Gao were sent to the past so that they can prevent a dark future from happening. Will they be able to stop it with the ones from the past! Read to find out! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Buddyfight!


Hello everyone, this is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Ren and Leon were meeting up with each other as their teammates were gathered outside of the area they are discussing in.

" The VF High School Championship is coming up. I'm not expecting to see you here." Leon said

" Me neither but it's important. Aichi-kun is still in school and I'm unable to contact Chris-kun for some reason." Ren said

" Did something happen?" Leon ask

Ren nodded and explained everything that happened in Fukuhara.

" Something like that..." Leon exclaimed

" Yeah but the ending sentence before Reversed Tetsu said worried me... 'Our new King will come into being from this world'... I'm sure he's not referring to me. Even I don't want to be one and especially not to the enemy." Ren said

" Then it's another one of us... A more stronger fighter..." Leon said

They pondered for a bit as their eyes slowly widened.

" Sendou!"

" Aichi-kun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was walking towards the airport after receiving news of Koutei returning from Singapore. He let the others go to Card Capital to wait for him as he entered the airport. He looked and walked around as he finally saw Koutei and Yuri with Chris and the others.

" Mitsusada-san! Everyone!"

" Oh, Aichi-kun. Nice timing." Koutei said, his marks appearing briefly

Aichi stepped back the moment there was a bad feeling rising in his chest.

" Here. I'll lead you to my hotel room. I'm only staying here for awhile after all." Koutei said

" Oh... S-Sure..." Aichi said

Aichi was led to the room as Koutei was left alone in the room with Aichi.

" This is a nice room." Aichi said

" Yeah, it is a nice room. And it's a perfectly quiet place too." Koutei said

" Huh?"

Before Aichi could process anything, he was pushed down onto the bed with his hands pinned above his head.

" Mitsu-!" Aichi was muffled by a cloth

Koutei continued to press the cloth on Aichi as he continued to struggle. But not before long, Aichi fell unconscious after breathing in a sweet scent. Koutei then removed the cloth and smirked.

" Everything is for the birth of the new King." Koutei said

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon and Ren were running towards the airport.

" Are you sure they're still at the airport?!" Ren ask

" Of course I'm sure! I have a hotel room there too! They must have one nearby!" Leon replied

" Then we better head to whoever is holding him captive, if he is!" Ren said

" I sure hope not." Leon said

They entered the hotel as they searched the rooms one by one. That was when they spotted Koutei and the others leaving a room.

" Make sure he doesn't escape. I'll go contact the leader." Koutei said

" Yes."

Yuri followed Koutei, leaving the three kids alone outside the room.

" Looks like they're Reversed." Ren said

" Jillian, Sharlene. Get them away from there." Leon said

" Yes!"

The twins knocked the boys out as Leon ran over to kick open the door. He heard a muffled voice as he ran over to the bed to see Aichi. His hands and legs were tied together with a cloth wrapped around his mouth.

" Sendou!"

He removed the cloth and started to untie the ropes.

" Leon-kun!"

" We're getting you out of here!" Leon said

The ropes were finally untied as they ran out of the room. Ren helped to guide them out safely as they finally arrived at Card Capital. Then, they saw a light blue haired boy with a black haired, with a highlight of red, boy inside the shop. Naoki and the others spotted them as they ran over to them.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Naoki ask

" Y-Yeah!"

" We managed to save him somehow but I'm sure they'll come back for him. So, we must hide him now." Leon said

" Mama?"

They turned to the light blue haired boy as Aichi looked at him. The boy then hugged Aichi as he got surprised and so did the others.

" Who's this?" Aichi ask

" He called me 'Uncle'!" Naoki exclaimed

" Me too!" Shingo cried

" He called me 'Big Brother'... But our age difference is not even big..." Kamui said

" At least it's better than being called 'Aunt'..." Misaki sighed

" He called everyone that?" Aichi ask

" Uncle Leon and Uncle Ren are here too!" The boy exclaimed

" And what do you mean by that?" Leon ask, a tick mark appearing

" Why do they look so mad?" The boy asked the black haired boy beside him

" E-Excuse us for a minute..." The black haired boy said

The light blue haired boy was dragged behind a wall as the others turned back to Aichi.

" Just now he called you 'Mama'... Why?" Naoki ask

" Brother! Are you and Kai really... Like Miwa said?!" Kamui ask

" H-Huh?! Wrong, wrong! Kai-kun and I are not a couple!" Aichi exclaimed

" Doesn't look like it to me. Then who's that child?" Ren ask

" I don't know either! I don't know why he called me his mother either!" Aichi exclaimed

At that time, the two boys had came out from the wall.

" Sorry for not explaining ourselves properly. We're from the future." The light blue haired boy said

" Future?" They ask

" Yeah. There's a crisis in the future that we must solve while we're in the past. Some friends of ours will be coming soon once they solve a few problems." The black haired boy said

" Who are you guys?" Naoki ask

" I'm Gao Mikado." Gao said

" I'm Tasuku." Tasuku said

" No surname?" Shingo ask

" My surname is Kai..." Tasuku said

" Kai... That Kai?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Who are your parents?" Misaki ask

" Toshiki Kai... And Aichi Sendou..." Tasuku replied

At that, the others stared at Aichi.

" T-There's really nothing with me and Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" Then tell that to the look a like of you and Kai from the future." Naoki said

" B-But... Kai-kun and I really aren't..." Aichi said

" Come in and we can slowly talk about this." Ren said

They sat him down on one of the chairs as they sat around him.

" So, we know that Kai likes you and you like him, so you don't have to admit it..." Naoki said

" But I'm a boy! H-How can I..." Aichi exclaimed

" About that... Papa told me something... Mama's body is special. So for you, it's possible to... You know..." Tasuku said

" H-H-Huh?!" Aichi stuttered

" Hm? But when I look now... Why are your eyes red? Kai and Aichi's eyes are a completely different color than yours." Misaki said

" They said that my eyes were natural and probably inherited from Mama or Papa's ancestors." Tasuku explained

" Makes sense... Looks like you both don't have to confess after all!" Naoki said

" B-But I..." Aichi exclaimed

" Wait until Kai comes back! I'm sure he'll be so happy!" Ren said

" Besides, Papa from the future told me to protect Mama so that the things that will happen in the future will be gone." Tasuku said

" Kai-kun did?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Then why?" Aichi muttered

" Huh? Did you say something, Brother?" Kamui ask

" N-No... It's nothing..." Aichi replied

" Anyway, let's get back to the topic at hand. The Reversed fighters want Sendou as their King however we haven't found the reason. If we know who the mastermind is, we'll be able to find a safer location to hide Sendou in." Leon said

" We had a base in the future but it wasn't enough when the enemies came. But it might work for this time..." Gao said

" Are the enemies in the future really even more powerful than this one?" Aichi ask

" That's right. That's why we need to stop something from advancing in their progress. Obliterating this enemy won't be enough to stop their ambition." Tasuku said

" So we need a plan..." Misaki said

" Well, we need someone to survey this area first. Jack." Tasuku called

Jack came out of his case as Aichi and the others got a shock.

" Sorry, we didn't explain this. In the future, there's also a new game called 'Buddyfight'. I play Vanguard too but I only use it to fight Papa. This is my Buddy Monster, Jackknife Dragon or also known as Jack." Tasuku said

" Jack?"

" That's right. Nice to meet you, Tasuku's mother." Jack greeted

Aichi blushed at that but nevertheless, bowed.

" Hello..."

" Jack. I need you to check the area around here and to the base so that we can form a plan to move Mama there for safety." Tasuku said

" No problem." Jack said

Jack flew out of the shop as they waited.

" That's just a mini version of Jack." Tasuku said

" He can turn even bigger than this?" Naoki ask

" Yeah."

Jack came back to tell them the area was safe as they nodded. Leon told Jillian to get something out from the bag that they brought with them and handed it to Aichi.

" Wear this. This way, they won't be able to recognize you." Leon said

" A cloak?" Aichi ask

" But won't that make him even more recognizable?" Gao ask

" That's where our next step comes in." Sharlene said

The two kids blinked. A few minutes later, Shingo and Misaki ran outside with Aichi wearing a cloak. That was when a shadow chased after them.

" Over here!" Misaki said

The shadow followed as they finally reached a dead end. They turned behind as the shadow was revealed to be Miwa, who got Reversed.

" Miwa!"

" Misaki Tokura. I'm only gonna say this once. Hand the future King, as in Aichi Sendou, over." Miwa said

" As if I'd do that! Tell me, Miwa! Who Reversed you?!" Misaki ask

" That's for me to know and for you to find out." Miwa replied

" Fine then. You want Aichi, right? Here he is!" Misaki said

She took off the hood and it was revealed to be Naoki!

" Naoki Ishida?! Where's Aichi Sendou?!" Miwa ask

" He's going to hide away from you guys in a safe place! And we won't tell you the location!" Naoki said

" A safe place?" Miwa ask

" That's right!" Naoki said

At that, Miwa smirked.

 _" I'm counting on you..."_ Miwa thought

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were running towards the secret base with the real Aichi also covered by the same cloak. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw someone familiar but surrounded by a dark aura.

" Kai..." Ren said

" Tasuku, Gao. Please, take Sendou to the base once we give you the signal. Contact us later." Leon said

" But..."

" We'll be fine. Just go once we give you the signal." Kamui said

" R-Right..."

" Everyone..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi." Kai called

Aichi flinched when he was called.

" The soon to be king will awaken soon. We just need you to sit on your throne." Kai said

Aichi didn't respond as Kai smirked.

" I know that's you under there, Aichi. There's no escaping me." Kai said

" Papa..." Tasuku muttered

" So... The mistake that your Papa said was this?" Gao muttered

" Go now." Jillian said

" Hurry!" Sharlene said

" Y-Yes!"

They escorted Aichi away as Kai summoned a red mist to capture Aichi.

" Tasuku-senpai! Behind us!" Gao exclaimed

" Gao! We have to do it!" Tasuku said

" Yeah!"

 _" Buddy Skill on."_

Their Buddy Skill activated as they flew up into the air while holding onto Aichi, somehow managing to avoid the mist.

" Tasuku-senpai! We're getting closer to the base!" Gao said

" Well, in this time, it's still not built yet but... We'll have to start from scratch." Tasuku said

" No problem!" Gao said

" Huh? By base, you mean..." Aichi exclaimed, " Miyaji High?!"

" We're landing." Tasuku said

" B-But... There's still classes going on! I ended early for today only!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't worry about it!" Gao assured

They landed on the roof as Tasuku took out a core deck case for Aichi.

" This... It's a core deck case like ours and in the future, we managed to create units for Buddyfight exactly like your Vanguard deck." Tasuku said

" But I don't know how to..." Aichi said

" Here he comes!" Gao said

They turned to see Kai chasing after them as Tasuku's core deck case floated.

" Future Force, activate!"

His hair grew longer and a card came out after he tapped the core.

" I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku declared

Kai was thrown back by a barrier as he tried to use the black mist to penetrate it.

" That light..." Aichi said

He grabbed Tasuku's hand with the card and activated his Psyqualia.

" O holy light... Lead those lost in the path of darkness be reborn in the light again! Darkness Dispel Barrier!" Aichi declared

" That spell..." Tasuku exclaimed

The light grew brighter as Kai retreated. A barrier formed around the school as Tasuku caught Aichi, who just fainted.

" Mama! Are you alright, Mama?!" Tasuku exclaimed

" That spell just now..." Gao exclaimed

" Only Mama from the future knows that spell... So how?" Tasuku said

" Anyway, let's get inside. We need to put him down to rest somewhere." Gao said

" Yeah!"

They headed down to the Student Council Office as they entered it.

" Who are you people?" Naitou ask

" Let us use here for a bit!" Gao replied

They laid Aichi down on one of the sofas as Naoki and the others entered with Maki.

" Maki-kun?!"

" We found her Reversed as well. But don't worry, the spell left her the moment the mysterious barrier was put up. But how did you guys do that?" Naoki ask

" He did that." Gao replied, pointing to Aichi

" Aichi did?!"

" We managed to chase Papa away for now but... Who knows when he'll be back." Tasuku said

" I see. But is there any updates on the situation?" Shingo ask

" No. Nothing unusual. And we don't even know who's the enemy." Gao replied

At that time, Aichi woke up as he sat up.

" What happened to me?" Aichi ask

" You don't remember?" Gao ask

" No... I blanked out when Tasuku-kun placed up that barrier..." Aichi replied

" Then..." Tasuku exclaimed

Aichi's eyes suddenly glowed with a rainbow Psyqualia as a rainbow aura surrounded.

" That color..." Ren exclaimed

" Takuto?! Is that you, Takuto?!" Leon ask

" Yes, it's me. I'm borrowing Aichi-kun's body for a bit." Takuto said

" Exactly what is going on here?" Ren ask

" An entity called Link Joker has taken over my body and trapped my spirit in Cray. It's taking a lot of my energy just to borrow Aichi-kun's body to communicate with everyone. But later, I'll be able to travel through glass and mirror, however, only Psyqualians can see me." Takuto said

" You could've take over either me or Leon-kun instead." Ren said

" Aichi-kun's Psyqualia signal was the strongest when I was in Cray. You guys can't match that power signal. That's how I knew that you guys were here." Takuto said

" What do you mean?" Naoki ask

" In the past, I was the only stronger Psyqualia user. However, as his imaginative power grows, so does his Psyqualia. Even now, it's emitting a strong signal and it has probably traveled to the enemy." Takuto replied

" I see. That's why they..." Shingo said

" That's right. If they use this power to connect both worlds of Cray and Earth, many units will be summoned into this world." Takuto said

" Now I get it... Don't worry! The barrier around the school will protect us from those bad guys!" Gao said

" However, it's not for long. It was manifested by both Aichi-kun's Psyqualia and Tasuku-kun's Future Force. The energy provided by both will run out sooner or later." Takuto said

" So how are we gonna maintain that energy?" Naoki ask

" Activating a Psyqualia connection which will make the barrier be permanently put up. However, it's not that easy. First, we need to make sure that if the barrier were to go down, we'll have to use that time to put up a permenant one. It won't be as strong as this one, however, it'll be able to keep Reversed fighters out." Takuto explained

" We'll do that when it happens. Thank you, Takuto." Leon said

" One more thing, there's also the black rings that I believe everyone have seen. It's a gate to allow Link Joker units to enter. The barrier will break as well when it opens. It won't be long. That why I'm counting on you guys." Takuto said

They nodded. The aura left Aichi's body as he blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

" What just happened?" Aichi ask

" Nothing important." Naoki replied

" Yeah, you don't have to worry about it, Sendou-kun." Shingo said

" Okay..."

There was a rumbling as the ground shook. They ran to the window to see the black ring opening up the gate.

" That fast?!" Naoki exclaimed

The units all came out of the gate as the barrier broke.

" They're coming!" Misaki said

" I better evacuate the students!" Naitou said

" No! Don't evacuate the school! They'll be in greater danger!" Gao said

" Jack! Go and take them out!" Tasuku said

" Yeah!"

" Drum, you should go too!" Gao said

" You got it!"

The two flew out as they got to their bigger Dragon forms.

" You're going to go out too, Tasuku-senpai?" Gao ask

" Yeah."

" Sorry, if only I can willingly use my Future Force..." Gao said

" Don't worry about me. Take care of them." Tasuku said

He took out his core deck case.

" Future Force, activate! And I equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" Tasuku said

His hair grew longer and his saber appeared from the card.

" Take care of them, alright?" Tasuku ask

" Yeah!"

 _" Buddy Skill on."_

He flew to help the two dragons.

" But what about the remaining classes? And ours?!" Aichi ask

" I'm sure they haven't left yet... That means..." Naoki exclaimed

" Who's protecting the students?!" Shingo ask

" This is the worst! Our friends haven't arrived yet!" Gao said

" Oh no! Those things entered one of the classes!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Which one?!" Gao ask

" The one at the first floor and closer to the entrance!" Suwabe exclaimed

" That's our class!" Naoki exclaimed

Before they knew it, they heard the door slamming shut as they realized that Aichi was gone.

" Aichi?!"

" Tasuku-senpai asked me to take care of you guys too... I better follow after him!" Gao said

But he froze when he realized that it would be leaving Naoki and the others defenceless as well... He clenched his fist...

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi arrived at his classroom as he opened it. Immediately, the Link Joker units looked over to him as he took a little step back.

" Leave them alone!" Aichi shouted

They started to approach him as he backed away a little. Suddenly, his hand had placed itself on the core deck case Tasuku gave him.

 _" Why? It feels so familiar and yet mysterious..."_ Aichi thought

He closed his eyes as he opened them a few moments later to reveal Psyqualia. The core deck case floated and shone as they shielded their eyes.

 _" Finally... I was waiting for this moment for a long time, Aichi Sendou."_ A voice said

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

 _" That will be revealed in due time. Now, Aichi Sendou... Awaken and activate your Future Force!"_ The voice said

Remembering what Tasuku had said before, Aichi faced the units.

" Future Force, activate!"

Just like Tasuku, Aichi's hair grew longer as he took out a card from the core and it formed into a white fleur. The core deck case floated beside him with the aura of Psyqualia around it. In one instance, Aichi disappeared and then reappeared behind the units as they collapsed and disappeared. Aichi's Psyqualia deactivated as his hair went back to normal before he collapsed and fainted. Naoki opened the door at that time and ran in with the others.

" Aichi!"

" Who beat down these guys?!" Gao exclaimed

Their classmates explained everything that they saw as they looked over to the core deck case when it glowed. There was something emerging from it but before it could be completed, a dark mist flowed in from the window and surrounded Aichi. It slowly dissipated as they gasped when they saw Kai carrying Aichi in his arms.

" Kai!"

" Thanks for the present." Kai said

" You're not getting away with this!" Kamui shouted

" Oh? But I already did." Kai said

He disappeared in his dark mist as they ran over to the window as it left. Tasuku saw what had happened and so did the Link Joker units.

" Mama!"

They tried to chase after him, only to get blocked by Link Joker units.

" Get out of my way!" Tasuku said

He watched as the black mist went further and further away. Soon after, he flew down to the classroom to see Naoki and the others as Drum and Jack turned back to being small.

" Tasuku-senpai... I'm sorry!" Gao said, bowing

" It's fine. We'll have to go save Mama later. First... We build up the base so that we can keep these students safe." Tasuku said

" Yeah!"

" But how?" Naoki ask

" Easy. Come with us." Gao replied

They followed the two boys but they couldn't shake their worry off. They also didn't notice a little creature following them while holding Aichi's core deck case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up as he looked around to find himself lying on a big bed and the room was in was very... Royalty but the colors were more towards black and red instead of different varieties.

" Where am I?" Aichi muttered

The door opened as it revealed to be Kai. He was carrying a tray of food in his hands.

" You're awake." Kai said

" Where am I? Why am I here?" Aichi ask

" In the Tatsunagi building. You fainted after your first use of the Future Force mixed with Psyqualia. And since you're going to be Link Joker's King, I've brought you here." Kai said

" Link Joker? King? I'm not going to side with enemies and especially not going to be their King!" Aichi said

" Too bad. You're already here anyway. The ceremony will start tomorrow night, so I'm assigned to prepare you for it." Kai said, walking over the bed

He placed the tray down on the table beside the bed as he proceeded to the cupboard to retrieve a few clothes. After that, he went back to Aichi as he placed the clothes down on the bed. He sat down on the bed and took the tray. He took a spoonful of the food as he blew on it before holding it out to Aichi.

" I don't want it." Aichi said

" I made it, you know. Don't let it go to waste." Kai said

Aichi stared at the spoon with the food but Kai jammed the spoon into his mouth before he could react.

" Ow! It hurts! Why did you do that?!" Aichi ask

" Because you're too stubborn to eat it. Have some more." Kai said, holding the second spoonful up

Aichi looked at it again.

" I'm going to jam it into your mouth again if you don't." Kai said

At that, Aichi ate the food as they continued this until the plate was empty.

" Happy now?" Aichi ask

" Wear this." Kai said, holding up Aichi's outfit that he took out

" I told you, I'm not going to become Link Joker's King!" Aichi said

" Too bad. You have to. Hurry up and wear it." Kai said

" I refuse!"

Kai sighed as Aichi was pinned down on the bed by him before he knew it.

" Fine then. Since you're so stubborn, I'll just forcefully strip your clothes off and wear this one on." Kai whispered into Aichi's ear

" That's rape!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you know. Oh, and there's also one more thing before the ceremony that I must do. And it's exactly related to what you just said." Kai whispered

" No..."

" Believe it or not... Yes." Kai whispered

Aichi's eyes widened as his scream was heard a few minutes later.

~ The next morning~

Kai had made breakfast for Aichi as he woke him up.

" Time for your breakfast." Kai said

Aichi was about to get up when Kai covered him with the blanket.

" You're still naked. Don't forget." Kai said

" I'm not hungry..." Aichi said

" Have you forgotten what I can do to you? Then, I'll show you again." Kai said

However, he stopped when he saw Aichi's face looking a litttle green.

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" I feel so nauseous..." Aichi muttered

Kai quickly got a pail as he allowed Aichi to vomit out the contents he had in his stomach but there was surprisingly nothing coming out.

" I better get a doctor." Kai said

He helped Aichi to wear his clothes back and laid him back down as he called a healer from the many Link Joker units in the building. The unit checked on Aichi before walking back to Kai.

" Congratulations, his highness is pregnant with your baby." The unit said

" What?!"

Letting the unit stay to take care of Aichi, Kai entered the room Reversed Takuto was in.

" Back so soon?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Tell me, Takuto. Did you plan for this to happen?" Kai ask

" Hm? And what might that be?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Don't play dumb with me! I know you know that Aichi can give birth!" Kai said

" So what if I did? Isn't it perfect? The king with your child and that child will be the prince or princess. Of course if you'd like, I'll let you be the second king after Aichi Sendou. Because you two will her married sooner or later, right? Wouldn't it be right to have a child with you?" Reversed Takuto ask

Kai didn't say anything as he exited the room to go back to take care of Aichi but the chill was unexpected when he entered the room.

" What's with this chill?!" Kai ask

" You see, since he has another life in his body, it'll mean that his temperature will increase. So I've turned down the temperature a little so that his highness can feel a tad bit cooler." The unit said

" Thank you... I'll take over." Kai sighed

" Yes."

Kai took a jacket from the cupboard and wore it, despite the fact that he was already wearing a long sleeved shirt as he laid his hand gently on Aichi's stomach before taking a nap beside him.

~ At night~

Kai had finished changing Aichi's clothes after waking up as Aichi finally opened his eyes.

" Hey, sleeping beauty. You've been sleeping and skipping breakfast and lunch. I'll get you dinner before the ceremony starts." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi got up with a start as he looked around. He then looked at the clothes he was wearing. A white zip up long sleeved shirt tucked inside blue jeans, a long black coat was worn on him and white boots completed the outfit.

" Don't do that. You'll harm the baby." Kai said

" The... baby...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I really have a baby inside me...?" Aichi ask, gently touching his stomach

" Yeah."

 _" Then no doubt... This child is..."_ Aichi thought

There was a knock on the door as Reversed Takuto entered.

" I heard about the good news. However, there is a warning. If you still insist on having a futile struggle, I won't guarantee you or your baby's safety." Reversed Takuto said

" What are you saying?!" Kai ask

" It's fine, Kai-kun. I accept it. I won't escape..." Aichi said

Aichi touched his stomach again.

 _" This is for Tasuku-kun's sake... His future..."_ Aichi thought

" That's good to hear. Let's go. The ceremony is about to begin." Reversed Takuto said

Kai supported Aichi as they proceeded to the rooftop. There was a black throne at the end as the Link Joker units and Reversed fighters all bowed.

" Now we welcome the new King!" Reversed Takuto announced

Aichi walked in as he slowly walked over to the throne. Suddenly, a voice called out.

" Mama!"

Aichi's eyes widened as he turned to see Tasuku and Gao flying over to them with their Buddy Skills on.

" Tasuku-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Hurry up and grab my hand! We're getting out of here!" Tasuku said

" No... I can't..." Aichi said

" Mama?"

" Tasuku-senpai! Hurry! Jack and Drum are getting exhausted!" Gao shouted

" You've made good friends. I guess I don't need to worry about your future too much." Aichi said, putting his hand on his stomach

" Mama, you mean..." Tasuku exclaimed

" Go. You don't have to come anymore." Aichi said

Kai intercepted Tasuku as he clenched his fist.

" Gao-kun! We're going back!" Tasuku said

" But..."

" Just do it!" Tasuku said

They flew off as Kai caught Aichi from collapsing.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Reversed Takuto signalled to Kai as he nodded and placed Aichi down on the throne. Dark energy from the black ring above them flowed into Aichi as a black headpiece with a red crystal at the center appeared on his head.

 _" Tasuku-kun... I'll do anything to protect you and your future... So, not now... Not yet..."_ Aichi thought

After the ceremony, Aichi was laid back down on his bed while Kai was beside him and taking care of him. Aichi woke up after a few minutes later.

" Is the ceremony done?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I see..."

Kai stared at Aichi for awhile.

" Hey, Aichi. Why did that kid call you 'Mama'?" Kai ask

' Because... This child inside me is him." Aichi said, stroking his stomach gently

" What do you mean?" Kai ask

" He's our child, Kai-kun. His name is Tasuku." Aichi said

" Tasuku... Our child... That's a nice name. But that means that Tasuku is..." Kai said

" That Tasuku-kun is from the future. I don't want his future to be lost, that's why I chose to stay. I want to keep him and his future safe. I also know that Kai-kun is Kai-kun right now. You're not controlled by Link Joker at all. But I don't blame you... All I want right now, is for this child to grow and be born into this world." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi on his lips as Aichi blushed.

" I'll take care of both you and the child. And then we'll nurture him together." Kai said

" Yeah..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone have enjoyed it and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
